OnKey - Perfect Partner
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: hal Gila apa yang dilakukan Onew dan Key?


**Tittle : Perfect Partner**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast : JINKEY**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, NC**

_Ff ini terimpiransi dari manga karya __**Minami Kanan..**__ tapi dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya._

" ah ah Ji-Jinki " desahan demi desahan terdengar mengalun dengan indah bagi Jinki yang saat ini mendengarnya, membuatnya ia terus menerus melanjutkan aksinya, tanpa memperdulikan di mana lokasinya saat ini,

" ah key " desahan Jinki mengakhiri permainan nya saat ini, dan tersenyum menatap namja cantik yang berada di pangkuan nya, terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya atau bisa di bilang Perfect Partner, yang saat ini entahlah memerah karna menahan malu atau kesal, karna mengingat lokasi mereka saat berada di toilet kampus mereka, dan terlebih mereka bercinta hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah kloset dan tempat yang lumayan sempit..

" Bodoh, " umpat key kesal, setelah mereka mengakhiri permainan nya, dan telah merapihkan pakaian nya, sedangkan Jinki terkekeh..

" ck, kau yang menggodaku, salahnya kau yang terlalu sexy " balas jinki dan memeluk pinggul key dan menggesekan sesuatu di bawah mereka, membuat key kembali mendesah karna jinki menggesekkan junior nya..

" sekali lagi eotte? " tanya Jinki dengan senyum bodohnya membuat key hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal, dan menoyor kepala jinki, ck namja pervert..

Key menatap tajam jinki, menisyaratkan agar tak melakukan yang bisa membuatnya malu, karna bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi otomatis pasti akan banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berlalu lalang bukan?entah masuk ke toilet atau hanya melewatinya saja..

" kau membuatku, melewatkan satu pelajaran " kesal key, dan merapikan pakaian nya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari toilet tersebut, sedangkan jinki hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh..

" bagaimana, jika aku yang mengajarkan pelajaran mu yang terlewat itu di mension ku " tawar jinki membuat key menolak dengan kasar, karna ia tahu, pelajaran yang akan di terima itu akan berbeda..

" yak, kenapa kau memukulku " protes jinki karna kepalanya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan yang lumayan keras...

" untuk apa? Tentu saja itu untuk otak mesum mu" kesal key, dan mendorong tubuh jinki yang sedikit menghalai jalan nya untuk keluar dari toilet tersebut...

Namja cantik dengan mata yang ia beri eyeliner pekat membuat mata runcingnya terlihat lebih tajam dan memukau , tersenyum senang ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar , sangat sempurna dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu mewah...

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan kekasihnya Jinki yang mengajaknya untuk menonton, ck merasa aneh memang karna kekasihnya ini terkenal dengan julukan kutu buku kini mengajaknya untuk nonton bersama...

" ck, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di situ eoh?"

**Key pov~ **

Uh~ orang ini tak bisakah berujar sedikit lembut eoh..

" kenapa kau melihatku ?" tanyanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamarku, dan memeluk pinggang ku begitu erat hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat nya menerpa di leherku..

" kenapa kau tak suka? Baiklah aku tak akan menatapmu " ucapku ketus, dan sedikit risih dengan jinki karna memainkan mulutnya di sekitar tengkuk ku,

Ck, aku kasian sekali pada semua siswa maupun siswi di _ syaini world _ school Tempat aku mencari ilmu, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui sikap asli Dari seorang Lee Jinki _Ketua Siswa _mereka yang di banggakan karna otak Jenius yang selalu memenangkan berbagai lomba akademik dan muka nya yang bagaikan anak yang tak berdosa yang ternyata di balik sikapnya nya yang sok polos ternyata mempunyai otak tingkat pervert yang melebihi Jonghyun sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan otak mesum nya.. ck, ternyata wakil dan ketua sama saja...

" Jinki hentikan, kau membuatku berantakan " keluh ku dan melepaskan rengkuhan nya, ck namja ini benar-benar, hebat sekali dia memasang powerface nya,..

" ah, kalian sudah mau pergi " tanya umma ku saat kami telah keluar rumah, ne itu karna ummaku sedang menyiram bungan kesukaan nya...

" Ne ajummah, bolehkah " oh, lihatlah pasti kalian akan pingsan mendadak, berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itu.

ck, umma ku saja yang terkenal galak dapat di tipu oleh jinki kekasihku begitu mudahnya..

apakah aku selalu membanggakan tentang bagaimana ia menyimpan otak mesumnya eoh? Kurasa tidak, karna memang begitu kenyataan nya bukan..

" tentu saja, " jawab umma ku setelah aku mencium kedua pipinya, umma mian, karna anakmu ini sudah tak suci lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

" kenapa kau memilih film ini, kau kan tahu aku tidak menyukai film horror" kesalku saat film yang kami tonton telah berputar beberapa detik lalu, dan sialnya jinki tidak memberitahuku bahwa film yang akan kami tonton ini film horror, dan sialnya kami duduk di bagian yang bisa di bilang dekat dari layar tersebut...

"ck, diam lah, lihatlah sekelilingmu "ujar nya tanpa mengalihkan pengheliatan nya dari layar besar yang terpapang di depan kami, dan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa protes lebih dari ini, karna jika melihat sekelilingku bukan hanya jinki yang sedang fokus menonton film tersebut, tapi puluhan orang yang juga sama seriusnya dengan jinki..

Jinki, aku akan memberimu pelajaran lihat saja nanti, ah setan sialan kenapa kau terus muncul eoh, aku hanya dapat memejamkan kedua mata ku erat ketika hantu itu terus muncul..

Dan

" AaaaaHHhhh " brengsek, bisa-bisa nya dia mengerjaiku..

" Mi-mian " sesalku karna orang-orang yang duduk di sampingku menatapku kesal karna konsentrasinya terganggu karna teriak kan ku..

Sedangkan aku menatap kesal pada namja yang berada di samping ku yang saat ini tengah bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi apa-apa..

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata ku, karna tangan jinki yang dengan liarnya masuk ke dalam celana yang aku kenakan dan meremas-remas Junior ku, sedangkan aku menutupinya dengan pop cron besar yang berada di tangan ku, agar orang yang berada di samping ku tidak menyadarinya..

" AaaaHhhh " teriak ku bersamaan dengan hantu yang muncul di layar tersebut, bukan! Aku bukan berteriak karna hantu, karna memang aku sedang tak fokus dengan film yang berputar saat ini sama sekali, nafasku memburu, dan kurasakan sepertinya aku akan sampai, namun jinki menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ku dengan senyum mengejeknya sambil berujar... " Wae? " sial, ingin rasanya aku mendepak jinki dari tempat duduknya saa ini juga..

" Jinki, Kau Hmpftt " aku mengigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan desahan, karna jinki memainkan junior ku semakin liar..

aku akan membalasnya...

" Key " aku memandang jinki sinis, ck, rasakan

dan ku rasakan tangan jinki berhenti bermain di juniorku dan menatap ku dengan tatapan sendu nya, nafasnya memburu dan ia menutupi tanganku yang sedang bermain dengan juniornya di dalam celana yang ia kenakan dengan sebuah majalah yang tadi sempat aku beli...

**Author Pov**

Jinki ia semakin leluasa memanjakan junior milik kekasihnya, karna memang key yang membuka pahanya sedikit membuat ia semakin mudah begitun pun dengan jinki, kedua nya saling memanjangkan satu sama lain, tak perduli dengan film yang menampilkan wajah setan entah yang berapa kali karna terbukti dari semua penonton yang sedang duduk di bangku nya masing – masing menunjukkan ekspresi tegang, namun berbeda dengan kedua namja tersebut nafas mereka saling memburu dan beruntung cahaya di sekelilingnya yang remang-remang membuat mereka sedikit lega, karna melakukan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan terlebih jika mereka mengingat dimana posisi mereka saat ini, namun siapa yang peduli?

" Hmp " key ia mengadahkan kepala nya ke atas kedua manik kucingnya terpejam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, karna menahan desahan yang dengan susah payah ia tahan, nafas nya terengah, begitupun dengan jinki ia juga mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karna juniornya yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan klimaks...

Kedua nya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan nafas yang memburu dan mata yang sendu terselimuti oleh nafsu, pergerakan tangan mereka yang berada di junior pasangan nya semakin cepat...

" AaaaaHhhhh " Kedua nya berteriak dengan nafas yang memburu membuat pasang mata menatap jinki dan key dengan tatapan anehnya, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bisa tersenyum cangguh dan tentunya sedikit malu karna berteriak di saat sang hantu tidak menampakan dirinya...

Ck, entah hal gila apa yang merasuki otak kedua nya, pasalnya setelah semua pasang mata telah tertuju kembali pada sebuah layar besar yang tersedia di depan, mereka Jinki dan Key kembali melakukan untuk menuntaskan kegiatan yang tadi sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan yang tersamar dengan desahan mereka...

.

.

.

" hahahaha... kau tau tadi itu hal gila yang baru ku lakukan " key tertawa jika mengingat kejadian saat ia dan jinki bukan nya menonton melainkan sibuk dengan mainan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan jinki yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, jika di pikirkan memang benar itu adalah hal gila yang mereka lakukan..

" tapi, Jinki-a bukan kah ini terlalu cepat dalam suatu hubungan " Jinki tersentak ketika key mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, tapi jika di pikir memang benar, karna hubungan nya ini masih muda dan belum genap setahun...

**_ Flash back_**

" key kau ingin ke mension nya Jinki " key mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan taemin sahabatnya, er, sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin bermain di mension jinki, hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari Jung seongsaenim.. dan kenapa harus pada jinki tentu saja karna jinki adalah orang yang paling berprestasi di sekolahnya semua penjuru sekolah mengetahuinya dan terlebih Jinki yang mendapatkan gelar ketua siswa karna prestasinya dan juga anak pemilik sekolah..bisa di bilang memanfaatkan otak junius milik orang lain tak ada salahnya bukan..

" iya, kau mau menemaniku " tanya key dan berharap agar taemin menemaninya untuk ke mension Jinki, dan ternyata taemin menolaknya,

" Begitukah, ne aku mengerti " key menatap punggung mungil taemin yang hilang ketika ia sudah masuk di sebuah mobil mewah yang ia tahu bahwa mobil tersebut milik kekasih sahabatnya minho...

.

.

Key kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu mension milik Jinki dan kenapa ia bisa tahu alamatnya, tentu saja karna ia dan jinki pernah satu kelompok, lalu kenapa wajah key selalu murung jika bermain ke mension jinki, membosankan itulah yang selalu key pikirkan jika berada dengan Jinki, terbukti ketika ia belajar bersama jinki karna memang ia dan jinki satu kelompok dan ia harus belajar sampai seharian..

ck, bayangkan seharian melihat kata-kata yang tidak kau mengerti itu membuat kepala mu ingin pecah dan juga bukankah membosankan..?

tapi, ah masa bodoh yang terpenting tugas dari Jung Seosaenim selesai..

Menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingin menggapai dan memecet bel yang tertera karna ada suara yang sepertinya Geram dan Juga suara wanita atau namja ia tak tahu, karna suara itu sangat lembut yang memelas untuk tidak di kembalikan...

Key dia semakin merapatkan pendengarannya di pintu agar ia dapat mendengar perbincangan tersebut, tapi apakah ini termasuk untuk mengikut campurkan urusan orang lain eum?

" ck, kau sungguh membosan kan lebih baik kau pulang aku tak ingin bermain dengan namja yang lemah "

**Deg~ **

Entah kenapa jantung nya ia merasa memompa lebih cepat dari yang tadi, ia tak percaya seorang Lee Jinki ketua Kelas mereka melontarkan kalimat yang bisa di bilang kasar bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang terisak...

" Jinki, aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi "

" tidak, lebih baik kau pulang aku tak bernafsu dengan mu "

Ia ingin lari namun sayang tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikiran nya, hanya bisa diam mematung hingga pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang namja cantik dengan mata sembab nya keluar dari pintu tersebut dan pergi yang sepertinya frustasi.. molla

**Deg~ **

Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan key ia rasanya ingin sekali lari atau ia berharap bumi yang ia pijak terbelah menjadi dua agar ia bisa bersembunyi di dalam nya...

Sedangkan namja yang di depan nya ini hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana training menatap namja cantik di depan nya ini dengan tatapan sendu dan satu bibir yang terangkat membuat seulas senyum seperti seringai yang menurut key sangat menakutkan...

" Mi-mian " gugup dan menatap namja di depan nya ini dengan takut, ia ingin lari namun pergelangan tangan nya telah di tarik paksa dengan namja yang di depan nya hingga ia telah berada di dalam mension Jinki, yeah namja yang menarik nya adalah Jinki...

" Berapa lama kau berdiri di situ key " hanya mampu menunduk takut, karna Jinki yang biasanya berbicara lembut kini berbicara dengan dingin..

" kau mendengarku bukan? " Jinki mengakat dagu key dengan tangan nya, tersenyum sinis karna melihat sang diva yang saat ini menjadi menciut seperti seekor kucing yang terjepit pintu..

" A-aku " belum sempat key menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Jinki telah membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan bibir tebalnya, mencium nya dengan nafsu dan nafas yang memburu..

Key ia ingin menolak namun sayang jinki telah mencekal kedua tangannya dan menghimpitnya ke benda padat yang berada di belakang tubuhnya,

" Sepertinya kau telah mengetahui sifat asliku key " ucap jinki setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan memandang key dari ujung kaki hingga kepala membuat key gugup karna di tatap jinki dengan intens, Jinjja ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Jinki ketua siswa yang mempunyai sifat yang lembut dan nyaman kini bertolak belakang,

" Argh " key meringis ketika jinki menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang milik jinki, nafas nya tercekat dan menatap takut jinki yang ada di atas tubuhnya..

" tak biasanya kau ke mension ku key, ada sesuatu kah " ujar jinki di sela-sela aktivitas nya yang saat ini sedang mencium leher key dan memainkan lidahnya, sedangkan key ia sudah lelah untuk berontak karna tangan nya telah di ikat oleh dasi biru milik jinki yang tadi ada di atas meja nangkas yang tak jauh dari ranjang jinki...

" Kau, memang selalu harum.. dan kau tahu bahwa sejak dulu aku ingin sekali melakukan sex dengan mu tapi selalu ku urungkan karna " menghentikan kuluman nya pada leher key dan menatap tajam key yang berada di bawah tubuhnya yang saat ini menatap nya sayu...

" Karna, kau sangat sempurna "

" Hah Ji-Jinki " desah key karna jinki mengelus juniornya dari luar dan membuat sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan..

.

.

" ouh...ah.. "

Sudah 3jam mereka bergumul di atas ranjang dengan seprai yang sangat berantakan tubuh kedua nya mengkilat membuktikan bahwa mereka telah melakukan hubungan intim yang cukup lama namun sang namja tampan belum mendapatkan puncak nya, sedangkan key ia sangat lelah hanya mampu mengerang dan mendesah dan menjambak rambut coklat jinki yang berantakan dan basah karna keringat..

" Aahh.. Ji-jinki " hanya bisa menyebut nama jinki ketika hentakan di tubuhnya semakin keras, kedua kaki nya berada di bahu jinki, membuat namja tampan tersebut leluasa memasukan juniornya ke dalam tubuh key...

Guncangan tubuh key semakin menjadi ketika jinki merasakan junior nya terasa di jepit oleh dinding-dinding hole milik namja yang berada di bawahnya..

" aahhHhH " Kedua nya melenguh membuat sensasi bagi kedua nya, Jinki tersenyum dan merapikan helain rambut yang yang berada di kening key dan menyampirkan ketelinga nya, sedangkan key ia terpejam karna sensasi hangat yang berada di tubuhnya dan sentuhan tangan jinki yang berada di wajahnya...

Jinki mencabut Junior nya dan tidur di samping key, kedua nya saling menatap seolah sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta..

" Ck, tak kusangka ternyata sifat asli mu sungguh liar " Ejek Key dan membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh jinki, entah rasa takut yang beberapa jam lalu ia rasakan kini lenyap dan tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan hangat, sedangkan jinki terkekeh mendengar ejekan key...

" melakukan sex dengan mu sungguh menyenangkan, tak salah kau mendapatkan julukan Diva "

Ck, key memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, dan membiarkan jinki bermain di punggung n

ya,

" kau mengejek ku jinki, bagaimana jika kutunjuk kan sang diva saat beraksi " ujar key dan menduduk kan tubuh rampingnya di pangkuan jinki dengan kaki mengangkang, sedangkan jinki ia memposisikan tubuhnya menyender di kepala ranjang, menikmati telunjuk key yang memainkan dadanya..

Dan akhirnya mereka melakukan aktivitas yang tadi namun saat ini key berada di atas jinki, menggerakan tubuhnya ke atas dan kebawah dengan jinki yang bergerak sebaliknya, membuat ruangan tersebut kembali memanas dan suara erangan dan desahan kembali keluar dari bibir kedua nya..

" Perfect Partner " ujar keduanya dan terkekeh seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya..

**_ Flashback end_**

Ck, decak Jinki saat key masuk ke ruangan nya, ia tahu pasti kekasihnya ini ingin mengacaukan konsentrasinya, namun ia bersikap biasa walau sebenarnya ingin sekali menerkam key saat ini juga, namun ia urungkan karna memang pekerjaan nya saat ini harus di selesaikan sekarang juga...

" Jinki-a " key menghembuskan nafasnya di cuping Jinki, membuat sang pemilik cuping memejamkan kedua manik nya dan menghentikan kegiatan nya yang saat ini mendata tangani dokumen-dokumen yang berada di atas meja nya...

" Key bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu ku eoh " lirih Jinki karna suara nya yang tercekat di tenggorokan nya, sedangkan key dia terkekeh dan semakin ingin mengganggu pekerjaan jinki, namun belum sempat ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan jinki. Ia dan jinki di kejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu dan suara seseorang yang memang sangat ia kenali suara Jonghyun sepupuh Jinki..

" yak, Jinki kau di dalam bukan? " teriak Jonghyun dari luar pintu, sedangkan key ia panik begitu juga jinki yang tak kalah paniknya, karna memang tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan keduanya..

Jinki menarik pergelangan tangan key dan mendorong tubuh mungil key ke bawah meja, sedangkan ia berdiri agar tubuh key tak terhimpit dengan kakinya..

" Kenapa kau berkeringat " ucap jonghyun kesal ketika ia sudah masuk di ruangan sang ketua siswa..

Entah ide gila apa yang key pikirkan, key menarik seleting celana sekolah jinki, membuat jinki tersentak karna sesuatu yang di bawah sana..

" yak, Lepaskan " teriak jinki dan menatap lurus kearah jonghyun, membuat jonghyun menatap horror sepupuhnya, ia berpikir jinki makin hari makin aneh, mungkin ia terlalu lama bergaul dengan buku-buku yang sangat membosankan...

Jonghyun mendekati jinki dan ia ingin menaruh laporan yang tadi di perlukan jinki namun terhenti karna jinki berteriak..

" Hentikan " membuat ia berhenti dan menatap aneh sepupuhnya yang saat ini berkeringat, sedangkan jinki ia mengeratkan bolpoin yang berada di tangan nya, karna key yang saat ini mengulum juniornya di bawah...

" Jinki kau aneh " ucap jonghyun dan pergi meninggal jinki..

Blap~

Pintu tertutup sempurna, membuat Jinki sedikit lega..

Nafasnya memburu,

" Ahahh " desah jinki karna key memainkan lidahnya pada juniornya, baiklah key yang memancingnya bukan..

Brak~

Jinki menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di atas meja membuat semua kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai tak peduli jika kertas-kertas tersebut amat penting, saat ini libido nya memanggil-manggil nya seolah ingin di puaskan..

Mengangkat tubuh key dan mendudukan di mejanya, sedangkan key ia terkekeh melihat wajah jinki yang saat ini terselimuti oleh nafsu..

" Yak " protes key karna jinki menarik seragam nya secara paksa hingga dua kancing bawahnya terlepas, jinki tak memperdulikan protes key, karna bukan kah ini salah key yang membangunkan si 'adik kecil' nya bukan..

Key mejambak rambut jinki dan melepaskan kaca mata jinki yang menurutnya amat mengganggu, tangan lentiknya dengan lihai melepaskan kancing-kancing seragam jinki, sedangkan jinki ia melepaskan celana key hingga batas dengkul ..

" ouh..ah " desah key di sela-sela ciuman nya, karna jinki yang bermain di selangkangan nya membuat ia melebarkan pahanya, agar jinki leluasa bermain di bawah sana..

" aHh Ji-Jinki " racau key saat jinki mengkulum juniornya dengan cepat, nafas mereka memburu tanpa memperdulikan di mana mereka saat ini, dan kedua nya sedikit lega karna ruangan jinki yang kedap suara dan sebelumnya jinki sudah mengkunci pintu.. mebuat meraka bebas bermain..

" yak. Pelan-pelan " key kembali protes, karna tubuhnya di hempaskan ke sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut, jinki memposisikan di atas tubuh key.. memainkan lidahnya di bahu putih key dan mengecupnya sedikit ia gigit membuat key meringis, dan memang ia hanya membuat kissmark di bahu key karna mereka masih di sekolah bukan?

Lalu menit kemudian hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan dari bibir keduanya dangan suara decitan sofa yang menggema di ruangan tersebut, kedua nya saling menikmati satu sama lain, tanpa perdulikan jika suara desahan mereka ada yang mendengar...

" Ahh " keduanya mendesah ketika titik kepuasan mereka telah berakhir, keduanya saling menatap dan terkekeh...

Dan key meringis ketika jinki mencabut juniornya, dan beranjak untuk mengambil pakaian mereka yang di buang jinki sembarang tempat, dan key tertawa saat melihat ruangan jinki seperti habis tertimpah stunami kertas-kertas yang berserakan..

" sepertinya kita akan tidur di sini key " keluh jinki saat ia dan key telah berpakaian yah walaupun sedikit berantakan akibat aktivitas liar mereka..

Kedua nya tertawa seolah ada hal yang menurutnya lucu, tentu saja lucu untuk saja di ruangan mereka tak ada cctv..

Bukankah sungguh memalukan jika ketahuan melakukan sex di lingkuan sekolah eoh? Dan terlebih image Jinki yang sok polos dan bak malaikat yang selama ini di perlihatkan kepada seluruh siswa dan guru, ternyata sangat liar..

END...

_**ah. otak polos ane udah tercemar T..T**_

_**ayo.. ayo jangan lupa di riview yah, biar semangat buat nulis ff ONKEY again..**_

_***kecup readers atu-atu :)**_

**__Ceruniee__**


End file.
